


Dissolute

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1086]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs comes home to find Alison Hart waiting for him. Gibbs is not impressed.





	Dissolute

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/21/2002 for the word [dissolute](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/04/21/dissolute).
> 
> dissolute  
> Loose in morals and conduct; marked by indulgence in sensual pleasures or vices.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #578 Table.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Dissolute

Gibbs blinked at the sight that greeted him when he entered his house. It was true that he left his door unlocked, but generally his bastard demeanor kept even the most dissolute women away from him. Apparently, Alison Hart took it further than most women he knew. 

His table would never be the same again. Shaking his head, Gibbs pointed to the door. “Get out!”

“But Jethro,” Alison simpered.

“Out!”

Alison slowly slinked her way off of the table and pressed up against Gibbs. She frowned when she didn’t feel even the slightest stirring of his cock. She looked down to be sure, but Gibbs just grabbed her arm and shoved her out the door. 

“And stay out!” Gibbs growled. 

Alison pouted, but slowly drove off. She wasn’t going to change his mind tonight clearly. Her shock at Gibbs’ lack of reaction made her leave and head back to her apartment. 

She’d never had trouble getting any guy she wanted. She didn’t understand why Gibbs was different. Gibbs shook his head at the absurdity of some women.

Really, who thought that a guy would find it sexy to come home to a mostly naked woman lying on his dining room table. At least, she’d had a trench coat on, though it had been open and left nothing to the imagination. In Gibbs’ mind this was just a sign of how wrong the world had gone.

What happened to the modest women that didn’t give it out for free? Did no one understand that a man liked to do his own chasing? Did no one understand that a man sometimes liked the mystery of finding out what lay underneath a modest woman’s clothes himself?

Shaking his head, Gibbs headed down to his boat. Sometimes, he wondered if Shannon was the only woman who understood him besides his boat. He knew one thing for sure, Alison Hart didn’t have the heart to turn him on.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I didn't get anymore stories written so there are only 4 more days of stories! I'm still hopefully that I'll get the next 3 stories written by the time these 4 days are up, though rl is starting to interfere with my writing schedule again(I haven't written anything in the last 3 days so far. :(), so we'll see. Wish me luck!
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
